1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for delivering enrichment to an engine, and more particularly, to a method and system for delivering enrichment to an engine for improving an efficiency of an automobile, and reducing emissions of the automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional enrichment delivery units deliver enrichment to an engine in a binary manner during an initial delivery of the enrichment. In the binary delivery, either the enrichment delivery unit initially delivers enrichment to the engine or it does not. However, this binary delivery of enrichment can enrich the air to fuel mixture ratio for an output of the engine by too much. Too much enrichment in the air to fuel mixture ratio of the output of the engine can overwhelm the catalytic converter. This can lead to higher emissions from the automobile. Furthermore, the binary delivery of the enrichment can consume a large amount of fuel, which can reduce an efficiency of the automobile.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system for delivering enrichment to an engine for improving an efficiency of an automobile, and reducing emissions of the automobile.